Superhuman
by PinkSilhouette
Summary: What is it really like to be a Superhuman? Is it really as cool as everyone thinks? And what happens when there's a new addition to the Davenport household, will things be a lot better or way more complicated? Read and find out :
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, although I wish I do! :))**_

**I. Thoughts**

*** Chase's POV ***

My name is Chase Davenport, and I am a Superhuman. Genetically engineered to possess a vey high intelligence quotient level as well as supersensitive senses. I can record anything I say or hear and play it in anything I can plug into. I am also a bit strong, though not as much as my brother Adam. All of these characteristics compose my SUPER part.

But you see, I am not all super. I am HUMAN, too. A fact that most of those who are around me tend to overlook. They think that I'm this smart guy whose girlfriend is his laptop. They think I am too studious to care on whatever is around me. That I am so smart that I know everything. But they are all wrong. Very, very, VERY wrong. As hard as it is to believe, I do know how to care. People are just being blinded by my 'smart-pants' facade that they think I could not care less.

Having all the abilities I have comes in both ways. It is as much of a blessing as it is as a curse. It can be a blessing because I get to help a lot of people, I get to touch and make a difference in their life. At the same time it is a curse in such a sense that those who knows what I can do tend to expect a little too much from me. I'm not even allowed to live a trial-and error life where you need to fail first before you learn like everybody else. Because for them, I am perfect. No flaws, no nothing. Most of them think that I can do nothing wrong, which sucks. I may be a super genius but I am a teenage boy as well who is still figuring out how life works it's magic. And haven't they heard the saying "nobody is perfect"? Superhuman or not, everyone has flaws and weaknesses.

"We're here..." our creator Donald Davenport said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked outside and saw the familiar structures of the airport. I let out a sigh after seeing how many people are inside. "Herd, wear this. It will help you with all the noise" he added as he handed me what seem to be like a fedora hat. I gave him a smile before putting it on. I then followed my siblings outside.

"Nice hat..." said Leo. He is our creator's stepson. To me and my siblings, he is a brother and one of the only true friend we have. He does not see us as freaks, instead he sees us teenagers who, like him, are still learning about a LOT of things.

"Thanks, it's to -" before I could explain what it was for Adam already yank it off my head, making me feel like my ears are about to explode because of all the noises. Instinctively, I put my hands on my ears.

"Give it back!" I say as I try so hard to keep myself from screaming from all the pain.

"Why? It looks goon on me" he replied before putting it on.

"Adam, I don't think that's an ordinary hat" said Leo.

"Say what?" Adam asked. His voice was loud, like when you were wearing headsets and you forgot that your friends don't and you talk that way so they would hear you. As much as I want to laugh at him, I can't. My ears are in so much pain I'm gonna loose it.

Leo motioned for Adam to come closer, and he did. He then took the hat off of him and put it on my head. It felt like someone turned the switch off, and all the unnecessary noises stopped. I sighed in relief and gave a grateful smile to Leo.

"What happened?" asked Adam. "And what's up with that hat?"

"This hat is especially designed for me, to block unnecessary sounds that could affect with my supersensitive senses" I replied, trying to make the explanation as simple as possible for him to understand.

"Oh, so that's why I felt like I went deaf or something after wearing it" he replied, I nodded. At times like this I can not help but be proud of him, he had improved a lot in the past two years, mentally wise. Although he still have some problems with understanding how the whole sarcasm works.

"Good job, Adam. High Five!" said Leo as he lifted his hand up. Adam gladly slapped it, a little too much though. Making Leo fall on his back. "I'm okay..." Leo said as we try and help him up. He then stood up on his own. "For the past two years that we guys are together, I kinda got used to this kinds of things to happen" all the three of us then laugh.

"Are they here yet?" asked Donald asked he joined us.

"Nope Daddy" Adam replied.

Almost a year ago, we started calling Donald our Dad, or Daddy as Adam calls him. And Tasha become our Mom. It all started because Adam's History teacher asked to meet our parents because of some extra curricular project he needs in order to pass. So our parents decided they would come, but they would say that they are just our legal guardian. Adam argued with them that his teacher specifically asked for 'parents'. We tried to explain that it would be okay but he insisted he wants his parents. And with Donald being technically our Dad he decided to just agree with Adam.

"You okay Chase?" asked Leo as he pat my shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. My head's just throbbing a bit" I replied as I look around trying to find any sign of Bree, or mom. "Oh, I see them. They'll be out in about two minutes" I said after finally spotting them. True to mu calculations they were out a few seconds short of two minutes. I was about to greet Bree and Tasha when someone caught my eye. Someone I had never seen for the longest time. I stood frozen on my spot not knowing what to do or how to react. I may be a genius but honestly, I have nothing right now.

"Hey Chase, long time no see"

_**A/N: Should I continue? Should I not? Please Review...**_

_**Constructive criticisms are very much welcome! :))**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, although I wish I do! :))**_

**missalyssap, gnome12345, I-LUV-MY-MOM, fantasyluver714, SufferingInSilence thank you guys for the reviews. I only expected like three but I had five. Hope you like this chapter :))**

**II. Emma**

* Emma's POV *

I watched Chase as he stood frozen in his spot and out of words. Some would find it strange since he loves talking - a lot. But I don't. Because I know the reason behind his current action, or better yet lack of it. And what could his reason be? That would be ME.

My name is Emma Davenport, obviously I'm their creator/father's daughter. So technically we're siblings. But that's not the most complicated part of our story.

Like him, I am a genius. Although my DNA was not genetically engineered. Let's just say, I was blessed with parents that are geniuses

While my Dad is trying to make a breakthrough in technology, my Mom is trying to make a ground breaking discovery in the field of biology. They were not really together-together when they had me but somehow, they were able to make things work.

My mom had always been in the other side of the globe due to her job. So she would always leave me with my dad, which was cool since I have playmates over there. Dad's house had always been like a big playground for me up until I was three, when they discovered how high my IQ instantly sent me to this school for the gifted and I only get to see my Dad during the summer.

Growing up, me and Chase would have this silent competitions where we would try to outdo the other's work. There was not a day or an hour, a minute or even a second that we would not have an argument. Something our siblings, even Dad and Tasha, get annoyed about. Then one day something happened and everything changed.

_* __Flashback__ *_

_"Since you two have such high IQs, why don't you both figure out how to get along?" Dad said one afternoon after Leo had been caught in the middle of one fight between us. He was so pissed that he made us do something he knows we despised, and that is making us work on the same project. _

_"But... Dad!" we both protested._

_"Ah ah, I do not wanna hear it. If you do not get it done by the time we get back, no allowance raise for you guys and you both won't be able to try on the newest Davenport Industries pocket computer" Dad said. "Adam, carry Leo upstairs" he commanded as he pointed to the still unconscious boy. How he passed out though, I do not know._

_"Where are you guys going?" I asked._

_"In the vacation house in Bora Bora" he replied._

_"How long?" Chase asked._

_"A week. I believe that would be enough time for you guys to finish your presentation and proposal" he said. _

_"Honey are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Tasha. "Maybe we_

_could just ban them from the lab or something"_

_"They'll be fine. They're both fourteen now, plus one's a superhuman" he replied._

_"Sixteen!" we both yelled._

_"Fine, they're both sixteen" he corrected himself. "And if you're worrying about the house, we have insurance" he added. And with that they were gone._

_True to what our dad said, they left that very night leaving both me and Chase behind. And since we both want a new pocket pc and some allowance raise, we agreed to be nice to each other, at least for the time being and do the task given to us. We stayed up late that night to have a head start in our project, but as expected we ended up fighting._

_"Look, this isn't working!" I said after I had calm myself down and realizing that the lab looked like a tornado passed by._

_"Maybe we should call it a night" he replied. And I could not agree more. I am actually worn out from all the brainstorming and fighting._

_The next day was officially the first day we were home alone together. It was rather productive than the night before. We were able to finish half of the draft for the proposal and we already have the perfect idea for the presentation. _

_Second day, we were able to finish our proposal draft and start on the presentation. Our proposal just needs a couple of proof-reading and rewriting and it would be done, as for the presentation we just need some more details and we would be fine. _

_By the time the third day was almost over, we were done with the proposal. And the presentation just needs a bit more of polishing. Normally it takes me a full week to finish just the proposal alone, guess two heads are really better than one. Hopefully we finish everything tomorrow so we would have some free time on the days that will follow._

_"Guess we make a pretty good team" he commented as I go through the fridge for something to eat. There was something about his voice but I just chose to ignore it._

_"Yeah, I guess we do" I replied as I inspect the kitchen cabinets for anything we can cook. But still, I was not successful. All I see are cereals and spices. Nothing else. Guess someone forgot to do grocery shopping._

_"Uh, Emma?" I heard Chase say as I hear his footsteps towards me._

_"Yeah?" I replied before closing the fridge door. "Hey we don't have anything here, how about we-" I forgot what I was going to say after realizing how close he was standing behind me. He was so close that I can almost feel his breathe at the back of my neck. He placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around so I was facing him._

_"I just wanna say sorry, 'bout the other day and for everything..." he said. I could see that he was sincere by the look his eyes were giving me. _

_I was taken aback, not by his apology but his action. As I stare in his eyes, I came to a realization. All those time we fought were not really because we want to prove we are smarter than the other. And hose times we argue for the dumbest reason, those times we would tease each other to anyone that walks by are all brought by one reason and one reason alone. That is, sexual tension. As much as it sounds wrong considering we are basically siblings and all, I can see in his eyes that he had realized it as well._

_All this time I thought I hate and despise him, were just a lie. It was actually attraction I feel for him, but since we were technically siblings my brain created a cover up in the form of hatred. _

_"Chase..." was all I was able to say before our lips crashed together. Things then started leading from one thing to another. And if it wasn't for the phone ringing, who knew what happened next._

_* __End Flashback__ *_

"You kids ready to go?" Dad asked as he place a hand on Chase and my shoulder. We both nodded.

"Let me help you with that" he said as he grab my luggage and pulled it for me. I can't help but gasp upon the brushing of our hands.

"So how was Paris?" he asked, trying to divert our attention from each pther.

"Great. Everyday was like girls' day out" I replies as I stare down at the path I was walking on.

"Sounds fun" he replies, not daring to look at me.

We were the last ones to hop in the car, and almost all the seats are already taken. The only ones left are by each other. _This is gonna be a long ride home_, I thought.

_**A/N: So, what you guys think?Should I stop now?**_

_**Questions: When is it wrong to love? And when is it right to let go?**_

_**Follow mw at twitter: PinkxSilhouette**_


End file.
